smosh gorillaz
by miguel-mister-mig
Summary: si les gusta smosh y gorillaz estos serán cortos de smosh versionados con gorillaz
1. Chapter 1

**QUE ONDA YO SOY MIGUEL Y LES APUESTO EL RESIDENT EVIL A QUE NO ME GUSTA ESE JUEGO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC**

 **cap 1: cuando un trailer épico sale mal**

En un mundo donde las parodias a smosh están hechas con gorillaz...¡CALLATE!

 **Narrador:** esta es la historia de stuart pot el tenia una vida perfecta con su novia paula un buen trabajo

 **2D:** valla esta es la vida perfecta que todos querrían(dijo el descerebrado con una sonrisa)

 **Paula:** si stu vamos a casa te compre un nuevo videojuego(guau ahora yo la quiero de novia)

 **Narrador:** en un mundo sin su novia

 **2D:** paula ¿donde estas?, bueno iré a casa a comer algo para olvidar la inexistencia de mi novia(dentro de su casa) que buen plato de avena caliente para olvidar a paula

 **Narrador:** en un mundo sin platos

 **2D:** ¡AU!, viejo enserió tenias que eliminar los platos, bueno llamare al hospital(agarra el telefono)

 **Narrador:** en un mundo sin teléfonos

 **2D:** bueno, creo que caminare

 **Narrador:** en un mundo sin puertas

 **2D:** (Elidiota hizo un agujero) se acabo voy a matar al narrador bueno voy a manejar

 **Narrador:** en un mundo sin autos

 **2D:** bueno es hora de correr

El muchacho idiota llego al edificio de narradores donde la seguridad lo recibio

 **Russel:** buenas tardes a quien busca

 **2D:** un narrador que voy a matar

 **Russel:** a vienes a ver a murdoc niccals claro pasa

 **Murdoc:** en un mundo sin guardias de seguridad gordos y negros

 **Russel:** no

Escarbo y encontró a una secretaria

 **Noodle:** buenas tarde, busca matar al narrador murdoc niccals

 **2D:** si ya que el se desasió de todo lo que me importa

 **Murdoc:** en un mundo sin secretarias

 **2D:** viejo ella ni siquiera me dijo en donde estabas

 **Murdoc:** si pero es mejor ser precavido ¿no?, es igual no te dijo que estoy en el ultimo piso tonto

En el ultimo piso

 **Murdoc:** jajajajajajajaja(entro el tonto)¿que haces aquí y como me encontraste?

 **2D:** primero me dijiste que estabas en el ultimo piso, segundo vengo a deshacerme de ti

 **Murdoc:** buena suerte solo un narrador le gana a otro narrador

 **2D:** lo se por eso mismo estudie para ser narrador

 **Murdoc:** pues si así es la cosa. En un mundo donde los peli azules no tienen pies

 **2D:** en un mundo donde los satanismos son calvos

 **Murdoc:** maldito. En un mundo donde los ojos de crateres son zombies

 **2D:** se acabo. En un mundo sin narradores

Hay termina con la destrucción del universo

 **EN FIN ESTE FUE MI FANFIC DIGAN ME QUE LES PARECIO**


	2. Death Note real

**QUE ONDA YO SOY MIGUEL Y AHORA VAMOS CON EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE SMOSH GORILLAZ PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO SI NO CONOCEN A SMOSH SEPAN QUE ES UN CANAL DE YOUTUBE O SI NO CONOCEN A GORILLAZ SON UNA BANDA VIRTUAL**

 **copyright: daimon albarn, jami hewlett, ian hecox y anthony padilla.**

 **Cap 2: Death Note real**

inserte música de Death Note aquí... ¡CALLATE!

Un dia russel hobbs estaba caminando en la calle aburrido y pensó

 ** _Russel:_** _que aburrido ojala pase algo sobre natural_ (pensó russel cuando derrepente cayo una libreta negra del cielo y tenia escrito en blanco Death Note que tenia escritas unas reglas una era que el nombre que fuera escrito en 5 segundos moriría de asfixia)

 **Mujer:** ¡AYUDA UN VIOLADOR!

 **Murdoc:** no soy un violador, soy un sádico, satanista y alcohólico pero nunca violador

 **Russel:** bueno veamos(russel escribió en la libreta el nombre de murdoc niccals pasaron 5 segundos no paso nada sino hasta que murdoc se retorcía en el suelo)oh santa mierda murdoc se esta muriendo

Después russel fue a los Kong studios para mostrarles la libreta a 2d y noodle

 **Noodle:** así que si escribes algún nombre en la libreta es persona morirá de asfixia(que ella no leyo o si quiera vio Death Note digo es tan japones como ella y si alguien cosa que dudo no lo vio se lo recomiendo)

 **2D:** si, ¿porque no lo pruebas? Escribe mi nombre(no creo que sea buena idea)

 **Russel:** muy bien dime stu escribo tu segundo nombre y segundo apellido(enserio lo haras)

 **2D:** no, estoy bien si escribes mi nombre y apellido(y para colmo el idiota esta sonriendo sin saber que va a morir)

 **Russel:** ok pero que conste que no quiero escribirlo(y para que lo escribes)

Russel escribió el nombre de 2d pasaron los 5 segundos y esto paso

 **2D:** oye ya pasaron 5 segundos y...(se empezó a ahogar y trataron de detenerlo pero fue inútil)

 **Russel:** noodle sabes lo que esto significa

 **Noodle:** 3 cosas, 1 necesitaremos hacer el funeral de 2d y murdoc, 2 que nadie sepa de esta libreta y 3 deshacerte de la libreta que aparecio en un anime donde el protagonista se vuelva malo por el poder de la libreta(ah ahora si te acuerdas de Death Note y no cuando moria tu amigo)

 **Russel:** no significa que puedo usar esto para matar a todos los ladrones,(se muestra como muere un ladron)Asesinos,(se muestra como muere un asesino)el elenco de linterna verde excepto ryan raynolds(se ve como muere el elenco excepto ryan raynolds)

 **Noodle:** ¿y porque no a ryan raynolds?(el fue deadpool)

 **Russel:** por que el fue deadpool,(exacto denle una puta cerveza a este cabron)ademas con esto voy a mostrarles que yo soy la justicia, jajaja. JAJAJA ¡JAJAJA!

 **Madre de russel:** hijo puedes hacer silencio

 **Russel:** ya no te voy a hace caso mama ahora te voy a matar JAJAJA(russel escribio en la libreta pero no paso nada)oye como estas viva si escribi tu nombre(russel escbio en la libreta mama)

 **Madre de russel:** idiota mi nombre no es mama(creo que era obvio en retrospectiva)

 **Russel:** pero si siempre te eh dicho mama te conozco de toda la vida y nisiquiera se tu nombre(su madre se retira con una risa macabra)bueno empezare ahora a matar

3 meses después

 **Reportera:** todos los criminales del mundo han muerto, en otro reporte se sigue en duda como murdoc niccals y 2d murieron

 **Noodle:** bien mataste a todos los criminales debes estar satisfecho

 **Russel:** no es suficiente

 **Noodle:** como ¿si mataste a todos los criminales porque no es suficiente?

 **Russel:** ese hombre me mira feo(al instante russel escribio el nombre que tenia el gafete)

 **Noodle:** ¿porque hiciste eso?

 **Russel:** ese hombre tenia cara de que planeaba algo malo

 **Noodle:** no puedes jugar a ser Dios(despues cayo otra libreta que decia Life Note que decía el contrario de la Death Note osea en lugar de morir era revivir tan solo se dio cuenta noodle de eso revivió al tipo)

 **Russel:** no haras eso

Ahora los 2 estuvieron matando y reviviendo al tipo hasta que russel se dio cuenta de que no podia hacer nada si noodle seguia viva a lo que russel escribio noodle en la libreta y noodle escribio russel en la otra libreta

 **Russel:** jajaja noodle no puedes matar me con algo que de la vida

 **Noodle:** enserio si te das cuenta tu no puedes matar me a mi porque mi nombre no es noodle que ustedes me digan asi es otra cosa y ademas si te das cuenta hice el viejo intercambio osea yo tengo la Death Note

 **Russel:** que no puede...(russel se empezó a ahogar gracias a el intercambio echo por noodle)

 **Noodle:** jajajajajajaja, mejor quemo esta librta y despues revivo a mis amigos

 **EN FIN ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO PERDON SI ME TARDE MUCHO NO ME DECIDI POR CUAL VIDEO DE SMOSH UTILIZAR PARA EL CAPITULO BUENO NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**


End file.
